Wishes for the New Year
by GEM8
Summary: You have to have something to live for Laura knows she is running out of time and there some things she would like to do in this time she has left.


The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart Wishes for the New Year You have to have somthing to live for

Laura knows she is running out of time and there some things she would like to do in this time she has left.

**Title** Wishes for the New Year

**Author:** GEMRating: T

**Date Written**: 12/31/07

**Word count:** 977

**Story Timeline:** season 3

**Category:** Drama

**Characters**: Adama/Roslin

**Summary:** A list of thing to do before the end

**Author's Note**: This is some melo-dramatic New Year's fluff A/R style. It's unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.

Laura Roslin sat quietly in the corner of the office. She was consumed by the emotion of the moment. "I'm sorry, Laura."

She wasn't sure what she had expected when she arrived her today but this certainly wasn't it. She knew she was dying…she new she had cancer. She had accepted her fate but this…this was just too much. "Are you sure?"

"I ran the test twice. I'm sure."

"I…what do I do now Jack?"

"Take it one day at a time and enjoy the time you have left. We are approaching a new year. We are getting closer to Earth everyday. Who knows maybe you'll defy the odds." Jack took out his lighter and lit a cigarette as Laura exited the office shaking her head. Jack followed her. "You know." He continued, coming up behind her, you don't have to do this alone."

"I wasn't planning on it. I have to tell Bill."

Cottle smiled. _You should tell him many things this year._ "Time is running short young lady, for all of us. I know this revelation hurt you but please let him help you. Let Bill in. Tell him how you feel."

"I will Jack. I will."

--

Laura spent some time by herself trying to come up with a plan. She started having visions. They started out as flashes. Bill's face, Tory's face, Saul's face. Tory and Saul having an argument. The image of Saul pointing a gun at Bill. The image of Tory pointing a gun at her. Sharon, Six and Laura running away from Tory. They were trying to protect Hera from her. She thought it was crazy until she started receiving the letters at the office. She mentioned them to her security detail but not to Bill. She wasn't about to become a prisoner on her own ship, even if it were for her safety.

It was a new year. It was time to come clean and face the facts. Cottle had confirmed Laura's worst fears Tory was not what she seemed. She was drugged most of the time. Laura noticed she had been acting strangely lately.

--

Bill walked into to find a distressed Laura curled up on his sofa. "Madame President?" Bill knelt down beside her.

Laura turned to face him. "Please don't call me that right now."

"Laura, What's wrong?"

"I just came from Jack's office."

Bill held his breath at that statement. He stood up and sat down beside her. He gathered her into his arms. "What did he say?"

"The treatments are helping but it's spreading. I still have time but not as much as I had thought." Laura's eyes filled with unshed tears.

Bill pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't cry."

"I'll try not to but it's just so frustrating. I know this is going to happen. I know my role in this. I just didn't think I would fall in love with you along the way. I have so little time left. _We _have so little time. It's not fair."

Bill looked into her deep green eyes. "I don't think anyone plans to fall in love Laura but I know that I do love you and I plan on being with you through it all." He drew her closer to him and kissed her with passion.

They broke the kiss breathless a few moments later. "I love you too, Bill. I don't know what I would do without you." Laura held him tight and then pulled away again.

"What? What did I do?"

"Nothing it's nothing. It's just… The visions have been getting stronger as we get closer to Earth or at least I think we are getting closer."

"What did you see last night?"

"I saw Saul and Tory again just like the one I told you about last week." Bill stood up and went over to the cabinet. He poured Laura and himself a glass of water. He walked back and handed Laura a glass. "I know it's crazy. I just have a funny feeling."

Bill sat down again and pulled Laura against his shoulder. "Saul is my best friend Laura. He would never do the things you've been seeing in your dreams. Tory is a wonderful person but she's not Billy.

"I know and she has seemed extremely stressed lately. It's crazy I know. It's probably all the drugs in my system.

"Laura you have to enjoy the time you have."

Laura leaned against his strong shoulders and listened to his heartbeat. "I know. I think I would like to get started on that list I started writing a few months ago."

Laura looked up at Bill his smile was infectious and she started to giggle. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I thought the list was a joke." Bill smiled as Laura sat up.

"It most certainly wasn't." Laura deadpanned and then smiled. "There are many things on my list."

"Am I on your list?" Bill asked.

"You are on the list in more ways then one. All of them good."

"Would you care to elaborate?" Bill put his hand around her waist and pulled her back on top of him."

"I would." Laura leaned down over him and kissed him passionately. It was a new year and it was time to stop dancing around their true feelings for one another.

When the kiss finally broke Bill looked up into her eyes, as he had done a few minutes earlier. "You know I love you, don't you?"

Laura remained silent. Of course she did but she wanted to hear him say it for real.

"I love you Laura Roslin and I plan on making this the best year of your life. Bill captured her lips in another passionate kiss. This was just the beginning of a very long night and an even longer relationship.


End file.
